gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Euron Graufreud
7 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Zuhause" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Glocken" |Erschienen in = 9 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = "Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" |Titel = Kapitän der Stille König der Eiseninseln Lord Schnitter von Peik Kommandant der königlichen Kriegsflotte |Beiname = Euron Graufreud, der dritte seines Namens |Status = Verstorben |Gestorben = , Königsmund |Todesepisode = "Die Glocken" |Todesursache = Erstochen von Jaime Lennister während der Schlacht um Königsmund |Kultur = Eisenmänner |Herkunft = Eiseninseln |Fraktion = Haus Graufreud Haus Lennister |Religion = Der Ertrunkene Gott |Familie = |Dargestellt von = Pilou Asbæk |Sprecher = Sascha Rotermund |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Euron Graufreud) }} Euron Graufreud (im Original: Euron Greyjoy) ist ein Nebencharakter ab der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Pilou Asbæk verkörpert und erscheint das erste Mal in der zweiten Episode der sechsten Staffel. Er ist ein Mitglied des Hauses Graufreud und ist einer von Balon Graufreuds jüngeren Brüdern. Er ist Kapitän der Stille; den Matrosen dieses Schiffs wurde die Zunge ausgerissen. Eurons persönliches Wappen ist ein goldener Krake mit einem großen roten dritten Auge auf schwarzen Feld. In der Serie Biographie Euron ist ein Mitglied des Hauses Graufreud. Er ist der jüngere Bruder von Balon Graufreud, dem Oberhaupt des Hauses, Lord Schnitter von Peik. Damit ist er der Onkel von Asha und Theon Graufreud. Kurz nachdem sich Balon zum König der Eiseninseln erhob, führte Euron den Überfall auf Lennishort an und setzte die gesamte Flotte von Tywin Lennister in Brand. Dies war die erste kriegerische Handlung in der Graufreud-Rebellion und gab den Eisenmännern für eine Zeit die Kontrolle über das Meer der Abenddämmerung und weite Küstengebiete im Westen von Westeros. Euron war augenscheinlich bei der Belagerung von Peik anwesend, bei der er den Durchbruch beobachtete und mit ansah, wie Balons zweiter Sohn Maron Graufreud starb. Nach der Rebellion ging Euron in die Verbannung und machte sich als gefürchteter Pirat in allen Weltmeeren einen Namen. Er plünderte und suchte die Meere, laut eigenen Aussagen, von Altsass bis Qarth heim, so dass die Menschen zu ihm beten würden. Dort kämpfte er gegen Sommermenschen und Ibbenesen. Er bereiste das Jademeer und verlor während eines Sturmes den Verstand. Er soll von seiner Mannschaft an den Mast seines Schiffes gefesselt worden sein, damit er nicht über Bord springt. Als sich der Sturm legte, lies er seiner Mannschaft die Zungen herausschneiden, um Stille zu haben. Staffel 1 In einem Gespräch mit Theon Graufreud erinnert sich Tyrion Lennister an den Überfall auf Lennishort, für den Theons Onkel verantwortlich war. Den Brand konnte er von Casterlystein aus beobachten. Staffel 6 Euron kehrt während eines Sturmes nach Peik zurück. Er versperrt in verhüllter Gestalt seinem Bruder Balon den Weg über eine Hängebrücke in einen der anderen Türme des Schlosses. Balon verlangt, dass der Weg für den König der Eiseninseln frei gemacht werden soll. Daraufhin gibt sich sein Bruder Euron zu erkennen, von dem Balon vermutet hätte, dass er verschollen oder ertrunken wäre. Dieser rezitiert die Worte der Eisenmänner "Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben" doch Balon antwortet nicht, da er seinen Bruder für einen Gotteslästerer hält. Euron erwidert, dass er sich nicht über den Ertrunkenen Gott lustig machen würde, sondern dass er weltweit gefürchtet wäre. Euron gibt seinem Bruder zu verstehen, dass dieser alt und nicht mehr zum König der Eiseninseln fähig sei und Euron sein Nachfolger sei. Sie kommen auf die Geschichte zu sprechen, laut der Euron während eines Sturms im Jademeer verrückt geworden sei, die Euron nicht abstreitet und behauptet, dass er der Sturm wäre. Balon hält Euron deswegen für unfähig. Da erkennt Balon, dass Euron ihn töten will, er springt mit gezücktem Messer nach vorne und kann Euron im Gesicht verletzen. Doch der kampferprobte Euron ergreift beim Ausweichen seinen Bruder und wirft ihn von der Brücke. Balon stürzt tief auf die steinige Küste in den Tod. Als es zur Entscheidung kommt, wer der nächste Herrscher über die Eiseninseln werden soll, sieht es so aus, als würde Asha mit Hilfe ihres Bruders Theon gewinnen, bis Euron in letzter Minute seinen Anspruch erhebt. Er verspricht den Eisenmännern die größte Flotte der Welt und gibt sogar damit an, dass er seinen Bruder getötet hat, da dieser viel zu schwach gewesen sei, um die Eisenmänner zu führen. Euron will seine Schiffe bauen, um Daenerys Targaryen auf seine Seite zu bekommen und sie zu heiraten. Als Euron sich krönen lässt, fliehen Asha und Theon mit so vielen Schiffen, wie es geht. Staffel 7 Euron segelt mit seiner Flotte nach Königsmund. Dort möchte er ein Bündnis mit der neuen Königin Cersei Lennister eingehen, indem er sie heiratet. Cersei lehnt die Anfrage jedoch ab, da er nicht vertrauenswürdig genug sei. Euron verspricht ihr ein Geschenk, mit dem er ihr Herz erobern möchte. Er will nicht nach Königsmund zurückkehren, bis er das Geschenk hat. In der Nacht startet Euron mit seiner Flotte einen Angriff auf Asha Graufreud und ihre Armada. Zu dem Zeitpunkt ist Asha mit Ellaria Sand und ihren Töchtern unterwegs nach Dorne, um die Armeen von Dorne und der Weite aufzunehmen, mit denen dann Königsmund belagert werden soll. Euron attackiert sofort Ashas Schiff, und es kommt zu einem harten Kampf auf See. Im Verlauf der Schlacht erschlägt Euron zunächst Obara und Nymeria Sand und nimmt im Anschluss Asha sowie Ellaria und Tyene Sand gefangen. Theon Graufreud jedoch wird von Euron als Feigling verspottet und erweist sich als solcher, indem er über die Reling ins Wasser springt. Nach der siegreichen Schlacht segelt Euron mit seiner Beute davon und lässt Obara und Nymeria am Bugspriet von Ashas Schiff zurück. Euron reitet auf einem Pferd durch die Straßen von Königsmund und zieht Asha Graufreud an einem Seil angebunden hinter sich her. Auch Ellaria Sand und ihre Tochter Tyene laufen gefesselt hinter ihm her. Er lässt sich vom Volk feiern wie ein Held und erzählt Asha, dass ihn dies geil mache. Er reitet mit seinem Pferd in den Thronsaal hinein und übergibt Königin Cersei Lennister Ellaria und Tyene als Geschenk. Cersei bedankt sich bei ihm und nennt ihn den größten Kapitän der 14 Meere und einen wahren Freund der Krone. Er verdiene eine gebührende Belohnung für sein Heldentum. Euron meint, dass es für ihn nur eine Belohnung gebe, die er begehre. Cersei sagt, er bekomme seine Belohnung, sobald der Krieg gewonnen sei. Euron verlässt den Thronsaal mit Asha Graufreud und seinen Gefolgsleuten. Nachdem Grauer Wurm und die Unbefleckten Casterlystein eingenommen haben, fällt Euron ihnen mit seiner Eisernen Flotte in den Rücken und zerstört die gesamte Flotte der Unbefleckten. 300px|thumb|Euron verspottet Tyrion Euron begibt sich aufgrund der bevorstehenden Verhandlungen nach Königsmund, um dort die Königin zu unterstützen. Als die Verhandlungen beginnen, steht Tyrion auf und möchte eine Ansprache halten, wird jedoch von Euron Graufreud unterbrochen, der ihn aufgrund seiner Größe verspottet. Tyrion meint daraufhin zu Theon, dass dies ein schlechter Zwergenwitz war. Cersei fordert Euron auf, sich hinzusetzen oder zu gehen, währenddessen macht Gregor Clegane einen Schritt vorwärts. Euron setzt sich daraufhin wieder auf seinen Platz. Jon präsentiert den Wiedergänger, den er nördlich der Mauer auf einer Mission gefangen hat. Euron steht auf und schaut sich den Wiedergänger genauer an. Er gibt an, dass er die ganze Welt bereist hat und viele Dinge gesehen hat. Doch dies sei das Erste, was ihm Angst machen würde. Er geht zu Daenerys und sagt zu ihr, dass sie lieber zurück auf ihre Insel gehen soll, da sie nach dem Winter die beiden einzigen Überlebenden wären. Euron verlässt die Verhandlungen. Es scheint, als würde Euron das Bündnis mit Cersei brechen, jedoch war dies ein geplanter Schachzug von Cersei und Euron. Dieser reist nämlich nach Essos, um die Goldene Kompanie nach Westeros zu bringen, da Cersei diese für die Verstärkung ihrer Armee angeheuert hat. Staffel 8 300px|thumb|Euron fordert eine Belohnung Euron erreicht mit der Goldenen Kompanie und dessen Hauptmann Harry Strickland Königsmund. Im Thronsaal stellt Euron Cersei den Kommandanten der Goldenen Kompanie vor. Cersei ist nicht begeistert darüber, dass die Kompanie nicht die versprochenen Elefanten dabei hat. Euron fordert das ihm gegebene Versprechen von Cersei ein und nach nur kurzer Diskussion willigt Cersei ein und sie schlafen miteinander. Vor Drachenstein attackiert Euron die Flotte von Daenerys Targaryen. Er schafft es mit seiner Flotte den Drachen Rhaegal mit drei Skorpionbolzen zu treffen und zu töten. Danach zerstört er die komplette Flotte und nimmt Missandei gefangen. In Königsmund berichtet er Cersei von seinen Errungenschaften, worüber sie sehr erfreut ist. Cersei meint, dass der Löwe über das Land herrschen wird und der Kraken über die Seen. Ihr Kind soll dann irgendwann alles regieren. Euron schaut überrascht zu Qyburn, der dies mit einem Nicken bestätigt. Cersei verlässt danach den Raum und verspottet Missandei, da Daenerys die Sprengerin der Ketten sei und Missandei jetzt doch wieder in Ketten gelegt ist. Euron ist anwesend, als Daenerys mit ihrer Armee vor den Mauern von Königsmund steht, um zu verhandeln. Allerdings scheitern die Verhandlungen, weshalb die gefangene Missandei von Ser Gregor Clegane hingerichtet wird. 300px|thumb|Euron muss zuschauen wie seine Flotte zerstört wird Die Eiserne Flotte bereitet sich in der Schwarzwasserbucht auf die Schlacht vor. Sie beladen alle Skorpione und warten auf den Beginn der Schlacht. Euron Graufreud beobachtet den Himmel und erblickt plötzlich Drogon, der direkt auf sie zugeflogen kommt. Die Schützen bereiten sich vor und schießen, allerdings verfehlen sie den Drachen. Die meisten Schiffe werden zerstört, bevor sie erneut schießen können. Auch weitere Schüsse verfehlen den Drachen. Eurons Schiff wird ebenfalls zerstört und er muss sich an Land retten. Euron kann sich an Land retten und trifft auf Jaime Lennister. Er bedroht ihn und meint, er würde der Königin Jaimes Kopf bringen, damit sie ihn ein letztes Mal küssen kann. Danach kämpfen die beiden, wobei es Euron gelingt, Jaime mit einem Dolch mehrfach in die Seite zu stechen. Am Boden liegened erblickt Jaime ein Schwert. Er schafft es, das Schwert zu greifen und Euron in den Bauch zu stechen. Danach macht er sich auf den Weg zu Cersei. Er hinterlässt Euron, der sich damit brüstet, den Königsmörder Jaime Lennister getötet zu haben. Auftritte In den Büchern thumb|300px|Euron Graufreud ©Amok Charakter & Erscheinung Euron ist ein wilder, unberechenbarer Mann, bekannt dafür, eine Freude an teuflischen Gedankenspielen und psychologischer Kriegsführung bei jedem um ihn herum zu haben. Aus diesem Grund wird er von seinen Brüdern gehasst. Er ist ein ausgebildeter Krieger, Manipulator und gerissen, schlau und rücksichtslos. In den Romanen ist Euron blass und schön mit schwarzem Haar und dunklem Bart. Er trägt eine Augenklappe über seinem linken Auge, von dem sein Spitzname "Krähenauge" stammt. Laut Theon verbirgt sich unter der Augenklappe "ein schwarzes Auge aus Bosheit". Sein rechtes Auge ist blau wie der Sommerhimmel und wird als sein "lächelndes Auge" angesehen. Außerdem haben seine Lippen eine blassblaue Färbung durch das Trinken von Abendschatten, ähnlich wie Pyat Pree in der Serie. Biographie Euron und seine beiden älteren Brüder, Balon und Victarion überzeugten ihren Vater, Lord Quellon Graufreud, sich Roberts Rebellion anzuschließen, weshalb sie später im Krieg die Weite überfielen. Nachdem Quellon in der Schlacht am Mander getötet wurde, kehrte der neue Lord Balon mit seinen jüngeren Brüdern zurück zu den Eiseninseln. Zu Beginn der Graufreud-Rebellion, entwickelte Euron den Plan, nach Lennishort zu segeln und die ankernde Lennister-Flotte zu verbrennen. Die Eisernen Flotte, angeführt von Eurons Bruder, Victarion Graufreud, folgte dem Plan und zerstörte erfolgreich die Flotte. 297 n. A. E., einige Zeit nach dem Krieg, wurde Euron, wegen der Verführung bzw. sogar Vergewaltigung von Victarions Salzweib verbannt und gewarnt, nie wieder zurück zu kehren, so lange Balon am Leben sei. Victarion hätte Euron am liebsten getötet, doch er tat es nicht wegen des Verbots von Sippenmord. Euron hatte mehrere Bastarde, zu denen er aber keinen Bezug hat. Seit Eurons Verbannung segelte, plünderte und vergewaltigte die über die bekannte Welt. Euron behauptete, er sei bis nach Asshai gereist, wäre durch das gesegelt und sogar durch die rauchenden Ruinen des Alten Valyria spaziert. Er fand einmal ein Drachenei, welches er ins Meer warf als er schlechte Laune hatte. Zitate Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Euron Greyjoy es:Euron Greyjoy fr:Euron Greyjoy nl:Euron Grauwvreugd pl:Euron Greyjoy ru:Эурон Грейджой ro:Euron Greyjoy (serial) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Eiseninseln) Euron Graufreud Kommandant der eisernen Flotte Kategorie:Lord Schnitter von Peik Kategorie:Status: Verstorben